User talk:Luigifan18
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Luigifan18. Since you have edited the Horrible writing page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. ''If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Board Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 22:07, August 10, 2011 Concering TV Tropes links....? Hi! Welcome to the wiki and stuff. Thanks for checking for errors here and there. It's nice to see others in the community pitching in. However, could I ask you to not link so many things to TV Tropes? Like, I want to just check with other people before we make a lot of edits that others might object to. Not because it's bad or offensive, but because we aren't affiliated with TV Tropes, and although some of our members came from there, I am not sure if linking to TV Tropes is something this wiki wants to do heavily. I might be wrong, it might be a great idea... but I'll need to check it over with some others before we go whole hog and link a bunch of stuff. The last thing I want to do is revert a bunch of edits somebody in the community is doing. Thanks, and do any other wiki editors have an opinion on this? Aster Corbett 02:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Who? No offense meant, but who are you? This wiki is not the primary home of the PPC community or continuity. We'd really appreciate it if you'd participate in the first (if not necessarily the second), if you're going to be editing our wiki. Techno-Dann Agreeing with Aster. (And Dann! I have been ninja'd.) No offense, but we're not TV Tropes, and we'd rather not be so closely associated with them. This Wiki is for our own community's keeping track of our canon, and to direct people seeking information on our works, canon, or community; linking to TV Tropes, in most cases, furthers none of those purposes. Also, I don't recognize your username-- who are you, on the 'Board? --VM Vixenmage 03:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Concerning agent pages Hey there. I know you mean well and everything, but could you please not edit the wiki pages of specific agents if you haven't received permission from the people who made said agents? Even if your changes are as small as making links to other wiki pages, you should ask before making any changes. It would be the respectful thing to do. PoorCynic 23:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Please check your email Please check your email at luigifan@verizon.net. This is a very important notice. Please do not ignore this message. You have been warned. I don't like warning people, but you have now been. Thank you. Aster Corbett. Extended Explanation, as promised. LuigiFan, You've been given repeated warnings, explanations, and requests, here, on the 'Board, and in e-mail form. You have, thus far, more or less ignored them. Aster even sent you an e-mail out of pure distress, I posted a general etiquette thread almost entirely for your benefit, and you've pretty much ignored both. So let me try and condense the issues I have with you right now. Firstly, you're editing at an utterly ridiculous pace. Over four-hundred edits in one week, prior to which we as a community had no idea who you were... that's somewhat unacceptable. I assume, since you've edited our FAQ, that you're familiar with the concept of permission, as it is applied on the Board and writings of the PPC. Basically, anyone who wishes to add to PPC canon applies for permission, after they've been around for a reasonable period of time, and if their writing is good and they seem to know what they're doing, a PG gives them permission, meaning they are allowed to add to the canon. We don't require permission before people are allowed to edit the wiki, but it's more or less understood that people will spend a period of time learning about the community and our general spirit and interests and overall direction before trying to go into our database and add things. In the week or so you've been here, you have: - Created an article to another organization, without permission from either community. You didn't ask them, you didn't ask us, you just did it, without knowing much about either place. We have, in fact, had communication with the ACMSES before, and IIRC, we're pretty amiable to each other. But neither community wants to be linked with the other; this is the kind of thing that's generally talked about, especially if you're new and unsure of how people feel about a certain issue. - Edited the PPC's TV Tropes page to be demeaning and insulting to fanfic authors, despite being told by several people when you introduced yourself that we don't do that. - Continually cross-linked things, after being politely asked not to-- again, by several people, repeatedly. Edited people's personal Agent pages-- and then, when briefly blocked for this and pointed to a thread for discussion, posted exactly one response in which you made absolutely no real contribution. As I said on the Board, the only reason I blocked your account was because you were not listening to any other form of communication-- you responded to this by continuing to be uncommunicative. Sort of missing the point, there. - Responded to a critique of your fanfic with a quite frankly Suethor-like response. Aster raised legitimate concerns about your 'fic, and your response was basically to defend your admitted self-insert, and to claim that it wasn't that bad, despite admitting large gaps in canon. Although I dislike the responses, and will be saying something about that, Aster's post had very legitimate points. For the record, this is part of why we don't go after authors of badfics-- we all have our own blind spots. Think about how you'd feel if you wrote several paragraphs explaining to someone why her idea of a female green hedgehog who upstaged Sonic, and they responded the way you did-- admitting the character was a self-insert, explaining how many of their additions weren't canon, and refusing to admit there was anything wrong with any of it. - Ignored repeated requests for more communication. This is the big one. This block will last one week (unless anyone changes it), so you've got some time off from editing the Wiki, to talk to us on our home base. Remember, the Wiki isn't like Wikipedia, or TV Tropes. It is, in essence, a library made up of our own writings. We've got reference books, pamphlets and essays for newcomers, long anthologies of fictions, encyclopedias, and entire volumes of essays on how our universe works. And many of our members have spent long hours painstakingly building this up-- after years of writing into our canon, at that. Simply put, we don't know you. You're someone who just got his ID card, walked into the library, and started penning into our reference books, seemingly at random. Please understand, this isn't anything personal at all-- we would just really, really appreciate it if you'd put the red pen down and come out to talk to us before you continue playing in our library. (Good grief, I sort of beat that metaphor to death, didn't I?) Ah, well. The point is, please start listening to what people are telling you. I'll see you in a week. Vixenmage 03:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC)VM Seriously, stop the edit spam. It is not acceptable to inject personal comments into informational articles, especially serious policy articles like the Designated Arbitrator page. If you don't know what an expression means, the appropriate response is to look it up or ask someone about it, not to stick a parenthetical complaint in the article. Furthermore, you've already been spoken to about link-spamming. It's unnecessary; stop it. If you keep this up, I will re-ban you for a year without further warning. ~Neshomeh Just your friendly neighborhood Admin stopping by to say hello I see that you're back and I hope you're enjoying yourself on the wiki... but I remind you that we had issues in the past for a reason and your behavior so far (wiki-editing only, linking to TvTropes, reverting edits of people cleaning up after you, making many needless links, not contributing at all to the community in the process) is exactly the same as before. This is not a punishment; this is a request to please not do the same stupid stuff all over again. We do not hand out bans lightly. And a ban is not a code for 'a mandatory vacation whereupon I return and nobody will remember me or the things I have done so I can do it all over again and hope people don't notice me this time.' Returning from a ban, replying after a warning, and practically any continued presence after a moderate-to-severe offense is pretty much a chance to do it right this time. Go to the postingboard and participate in the community. Go to the IRC and chat with folks in real time. Put up work for review. Laugh at things that are posted. Start a game of your own design or discussion of your own thoughts. Put up a fresh face as a new, wiser Luigifan. Please don't come back and pretend nothing happened in the first place. The PPC is not a bunch of people who assume guilt over innocence, or people who readily go 'HM, he messed up in in the past so we do not like him and give him PREEMPTIVE PUNISHMENT!!!'. That's terrible behavior and I, nor anybody else would do that. But you keep showing me evidence you are doing the same thing as before, and it's not going to turn out well. Please don't give us evidence this will turn out like before. Please give us evidence that you're going to be a good participant and not just a wiki-overloading recluse that doesn't even take the time to get to know us before putting his hands all over our library. Finally, please reply to this journal entry so I know you have got the message. Not a one line 'I get it' or a short dismissal of the issue that you have given to us in the past. Please explain yourself and your actions so that I can better understand how to suggest constructive alternatives to the tomfoolery that happened last time. When somebody takes the time to address you like this, it is polite to give that person the same consideration and level of thought that they gave to you. And we do happen to be pretty classy around here. *monocle* Thanks! Aster Corbett 14:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hm? Oh, is this about the "Continuum Classifications" category I tried to set up? I just found it odd that the concept of "quarantined continuum" was in the same category as specific continuua like Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, Firefly, Sonic Universe, et cetera. So I thought that a subcategory for labels that could be applied to continuua would be useful. If there's really no need for such a category, then I understand the judgment and won't be trying to set it up again. --Luigifan18 23:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Permanent Ban Permanent ban now instated; see previous comments by Neshomeh and Aster. -'posted by July at' 06:52, May 22, 2012 (UTC)